Raven and Kyuubi
by Kyuubi16
Summary: An adaption of Nelo Akuma's oneshot. What if Raven summons a demon god to defeat Trigon and said Demon God decides to take her as his mate? Humor, Action, Lemons, and a study of some tropes. Basically your usual insane and perverted Naruto whose a demon god story, but without all the spelling errors, mostly decent grammar, and without the usual DC character bashing.
1. The Lord of all Demons

Raven and Kyuubi  
>0<br>Naruto x Raven  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>Nelo Akuma has given me permission to make an adaption of the Lord and Raven. Why do I keep making stories? Because I want to have something for everyone and what other way then doing various fandoms, pairings, and going with ideas no one will touch upon? Well here we are good people, enjoy another Naruto x Raven story that isn't full of angst. (Let's face it. Either these crossovers are badly written or so full of angst you choke yourself or are hardly updated With a hand full of rare gems that are rarely updated or have some convoluted plot ideas. *Not mine of course ;)* So yeah, enjoy a story that while like others it has its dark and sad moments it doesn't have enough despair to where you want to kill yourself.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

The infernal wasteland that made of the landscape was that of Jump City. The image that could be seen from the farthest vision the human eye would allow was mirrored across the entire planet. Lava pits that boiled and oozed down what was once city streets melted away lamp posts, cars, and buildings. Thousands upon thousands petrified statues, the remains of human beings were littered across the streets. Frozen forever in time the humans were stuck in an eternal prison.

''**Foolish child your power is only a fraction of mine. Clinging to your human half like a pathetic parasite. What hope can you possibly cling to by standing against me? A mere child who doesn't have the power or experience of a Demon Lord.'' **The echoing, grim and powerful voice belonged to none other than the Scath Demon, Trigon. An inter-dimensional conqueror and greater demon lord with skin as red as blood, four demonic red eyes, and horns.

He warms up his eyes and sends an infernal blast down towards his daughter Raven, intending to cut the family ties once and for all. Once the aftermath of his attacked cleared it revealing that she was in fact one piece, huddled beneath a hemispherical, translucent white shield. The energy for it is flowing from her hand; it promptly retracts into the gray fingers as she stares at them, absolutely confounded.

''How...?'' the violet-haired, ashen skinned demoness wondered to herself.

**''You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl. I am your creator, your master. You exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it. ''**

Raven was still slumped over the unconscious form of her team-mate and team leader, Dick Grayson otherwise known as Robin. Her head was hung in utter dejection and closes her eyes.  
><strong><br>''What hope can a mere child have of defeating her all-powerful father?''**

The thin eyebrows on either side of the gem set on Raven's forehead suddenly lowered as Trigon's mouth twisted down into a grimace of the purest anger. Finally making up her mind after a long hesitation, Raven opens her eyes to stare her father full on. White light pours from the sockets, she stands up, light shining around her. '' You may have created me...'' a halo formed around her head and expanded as waves of pure washed over the city.

Trigon backs up a bit in genuine fear, the blinding sphere grows again and detonates in a terrific flash. The mini Raven drained of both power and hope was now restored to her normal age, her hair grown out as white energy radiated from her. '' ...but you were never my father.'' she said as an old tome materialized before her. '' It was bound in black leather, silver metal clasps sealing it tight.''I may not have the power of a Demon Lord but I know someone who does.'' she said as her power went into the book. As this was going on her team mates were slowly recovering and witnessing the climatic showdown.

What they could make out though was a strange spiral design surrounded by nine wavering lines, lines that seemed to move in the flickering twilight.

"**WHAT! Where did you find this tome!" the Demon roared in outrage.  
><strong>

"It matters not Trigon!'' Raven coldly spat, as she undid the metal bindings in a snap. "In but a matter of moments you will be erased from this existence once and for all."

Her black magic pulled her hood into her face and a split second later four abysmal eyes shone in the pitch darkness. Holding the book out before her in her left hand it fell open on a random page.

Her right hand rose above the weathered pages, her black magic seeping into the tome and quickly becoming tinted red.

The tome reacted, pulsing with an energy unlike anything ever felt on earth.

The Titans felt routed to their spots, even Slade did not dare to move even a finger as this bone chilling and blood freezing feeling flooded the world.

The seemingly empty pages were suddenly filled with a blood tripping scripture that soon started to spread.

It tripped down the sides of the tome like liquid and only seconds later it spread all over the cracked and torn street.

From high up on a crumbled building Slade had a pretty good look at whatever magical symbol unleashed there. He saw dozens upon dozens of circles layered in each other, along with several other geometrical shapes. Between each line laid red that at first glance seemed filling the gaps but closer inspection revealed miniscule words written in the same jagged tongue as the lettering on the book.

The writing had also started to spread all over Raven's skin just like the marks of Scath had before but this ones seemed less out-of-place on her pale grey skin.

"_Jigoku no omo. Watashi no kōru o kiku." [Lord of Hells. Hear my Call.]_

A dark hiss of energy filled the air as the signs started to glow brightly, the air above them flickering like a mirage.

"_Watashi no namae de tatakau tame ni jōshō." [Rise to fight in my name.]_

Visible sparks of energy raced through the air, visible as vertical lightning bolts all over the city.

"_Soshite, no hōshū wa watashi no tamashīdenakereba naranai." [And your reward shall be my soul.]_

The dark hiss grew into an infernal crescendo that hammered in all of their ears and flames of pure white exploded from the strange ritual circle.

The earth was shook by a roar so feral and bestial it hit all their most primal instincts. All dove for cover, even Slade was not able to override that impulse.

Tremors shook the earth with a force that would have normally leveled the city and cause tidal waves of biblical proportions.

Ducking their heads low and praying to whatever deity/higher power they thought was out there that they would survive whatever Raven was calling into their world.

After several moments the infernal crescendo faded and a loud 'THUD' was heard in the else dead silent air.

Very slowly everyone came out from their hiding spots, several of them covered in dust and debris from the toppling buildings.

When they finally came up from their shelters what they saw forced the unknowing mind to simply go blank and those in the know fear for what was about to happen while all their blood drained from their extremities .

In the center of the devastated town lay a gigantic, curled up... fox.

But besides the size of the creature there were several other things strange about it. For on its fur was yellow, bordering a golden blond instead of red and the normally white tail tip was a ruby-red. Speaking of tails, instead of a single pushy tail there were several tails wrapped around the creature's body. The was nothing else utterly remarkable with the fox.

Raven herself was seated right on top of the creatures massive head, surrounded by what she felt was... pretty soft and cuddly fur. It took most her restraint to keep Happy from jumping out and going batshit bonkers snuggle crazy.

Carefully she stood up as her clothes faded from the bright white back to their usual black/blue colors. Her hands were shaking, nearly losing the grip she had on the heavy dusty tome.

"Impressive," muttered Slade as he silently walked up next to Robin. "Your little sorceress is really something else."

The sleuth didn't as much as glance at their convenient ally while trying to understand what Raven had done.

Trigon, who had been forgotten in face of the current happenings, was slowly backing away from the remains of the city. He had not anticipated that his portal would have the power to call on THIS being!

Raven was about to carefully levitate off the massive head when the body of the creature shook.

In a matter of near silent moments the fox rouse from its slumber, standing on its four legs for a second at a height of well past 120 feet from paw pad to shoulder. Then the creature lowered its front paws, stretching much alike a feline, back arched and all tails fanning out behind it. A swift count revealed the strange number of nine tails.

Its maw opened and it gave a loud yawning sound, two rows of deadly and murderous teeth bared.

"**UAAAAAHHHH!" **The creature let out a yawn as it sat down on its hind quarters and licked its lips. ** ''That familiar presence! The day I've waited for has long arrived.''**

The voice of the creature was strange indeed. It had the same unnatural echo like Trigon's and its sheer presence was pure terror but the sound was not utterly unpleasant.

The motion of the fox though caused Raven to lose her footing on top of its head and she fell forward on its snout with an ungraceful "Umph!".

Startled by the sound the fox righted its head and stared down its snout, spotting the strangely colored spec near its nose. Slowly coming to realize that it was no longer in its home realm the fox looked around with childlike curiosity and its tails waving excitedly behind it. Upon seeing the place the Fox wrinkled its nose in disgust.

**''Of all the places I've been summoned, I happen to find myself in a dump.'**' the creature remark with a sigh.

Swiftly scrambling to her feet Raven ready herself for what she had to do soon.

_"Forgive me oh Lord of Hells for summoning you but-"  
><em>

Raven's word caught in her throat as the pure red eyes focused on her again. Those strange eyes hungrily drank in her appearance, including the new markings that covered her body like the marks of Scath had before; even though this time her clothes were spared the destruction.

"**Oh my, what do we have here? A damsel in distress? . If you're looking for a savior I'm not the one you want to count on. My hero days are looong in the past. And feel free to speak whichever language is most comfortable for you. I always find other languages exquisite to listen to know."**

By the urge of the demon Raven began speaking language."I know this Lord of Hells and I am prepared to pay the price: my soul for one request." Raven spoke in a steady voice but on the inside she was quivering with fear. She had not been sure WHICH Lord she would summon but from the way things looked now... she had summoned the LORD of Lords, the highest ranking demon; ranking high enough to be granted audiences with the Creator.

Cocking its head slightly to the side the fox gave the young half-breed a curious gaze. **"Oh? So you found the ancient spell and were able to use it even?"**Looking down at its front pawns the fox saw two strange markings on its golden fur, strangely reminding it of a stylized raven or a similar creature. **"Looks like I am bound by old laws and contracts."**

Looking back at the grey skinned female the large fox fixed her with a gaze. **"So, what you want to get done? Time is wasting."**

Swallowing somewhat Raven turn and pointed at the retreating Trigon. "I ask you to destroy my creator Trigon.'' **  
><strong>

**"TRIGON!" **The fox's voice boomed loudly and with a ring to it that spoke dictionaries of its displeasure. It's gaze settled on upon Trigon as it snarled. **''Hello, traitor!'' **the creature greeted with a breathy, steel edge to it**. **The Demon didn't say or anything else as it bared its fangs, lowering its whole body and prepared to pounce on the interdimensional devil.

Sensing that she was in a very bad place now Raven was quick to levitate off the snout of the Lord and quickly floated over to where her friends had gathered.

Geysers of liquid flames, clouds of debris and smoke cover up they fight but the roars of the fox and the screams of Trigon were easily heard.

"Friend Raven... what is this creature?"

Glancing sideways at Starfire Raven fought to use the right words but someone beat her to it.

"That is one of the ancients. The last of the original demons, a creature of terrible power." It was Slade who spoke in his usual dull voice but they way his arms gripped each other behind his back tighter than usual told Raven that the mastermind was not so sure of his place in this scheme.

Waves of power echoed from the site of the battle as the demon fox's claw drew blood from Trigon's torso and was as a result blasted back by the demon's eye-beams. '''**NEVER AGAIN! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO WHAT I ONCE WAS!'' **Trigon roared as he blasted the fox with a powerful blast of demonic energy, only slowing down the furry creature.

''**You think using my power against me will work twice usurper?'' **the demon demanded as the lava began to boil. Whips of lava formed and flailed about as they lashed out wildly until they coiled around Trigon's limbs to restrain him. **''I WANT BACK WHAT WAS MINE!''**

"Hey Raven, mind explaining to us what the heck is going on here,?" Cyborg asked as the Titans took cover, with Raven enacting a barrier to protect them from the lava flows.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to take on my creator head on; as a transdimensional demon god, he is too powerful for me or anyone on this planet. What do you do when faced with an evil you cannot defeat? Call in a bigger evil and strike a deal..."

The last word spiked Robin's interest and a feeling of dread filled his mind. "Deal? Raven, what kind of deal are you talking about?"

Looking down at the pavement her hair fell into her face and hid her eyes. "A mutual agreement: my soul for Trigon's death."

Robin was close to having an aneurysm when a feral and murderous roar filled the air.

All spun around and saw how the gigantic fox's paw pierced Trigon's chest.

Suddenly there was a shift in the energies and in a split second the area of the fight was as a result covered by rotating and tearing energies as well as thousands of explosions that shook the planet in its foundations.

The sky itself started to tear as rifts in reality filled it.

With one final explosion a shockwave raced over the earth with blinding speeds and a light so colorless and bright it nearly destroyed all their visual senses.

Seconds later Raven dared to open an eye before the other snapped open as well.

She stood in the middle of a unscratched Jump City! NOTHING at all hinted that just seconds prior the planet had been a flaming inferno!

Looking around she saw how her friends also drank in that sight with gaping mouths and blank eyes.

Her eyes fell to the bay and the small island that housed their home and her breath caught in her throat.

Right next to the Tower, nearly twice as tall as the building sat the fox, lazily licking the fur of its left front leg as if casually cleaning up after rolling through the dirt.

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat Raven prepared herself to follow through with her part of the deal.

Before anyone could move though the fox rose and waded through the bay towards them... and it was shrinking in size!

When it set pawn on solid land it was about as tall as Beast Boy in his T-Rex form. It shrunk even further until it stood right before them, the meager size of an earthen fox. Still it had nine tails swaying behind it but else it looks just so cute and adorable.

"OH YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" and with that shout Starfire scooped up the fox and hugged it close, petting its ears and neck.

"Starfire," warned Robin but he was cut off from the goofy expression on the fox's face, grinning stupidly and with its tongue lolling out to the side.

"Oh yes! Right there! A bit to the left! OH KAMI-SAMA this feels GOOOOOD!"

The fox's voice was nearly normal, a bit growly maybe but soon the shrunken demon god was reduced to a yipping and panting mass of soft fur as Starfire cuddled and petted it.

Cyborg and BB were off to the side, trying to cover their mouths and stop the laughter from bursting free. Robin stood there with his jaw located somewhere in the sewers and a perfect What the fuck expression on his face.

Raven stood on the sidelines, covering her face with her hands and a groan escaping her lips. THAT was what she had sold her soul to? A cuddly fox that was putty in Starfire's hands?

As if sensing her thoughts the fox suddenly jumped out of Star's arms and stretched shortly. "Enough pointless indulgence... Where is my summoner?"

Raven stepped forward, slightly shaky on her legs but determined to face the music head on.

The fox mustered her for a long while, walking in circles around her and studying her from the tips of her hairs down to her toes.

A lamppost was curled up by black magic as a tail lashed out and slapped Raven across the ass causing her to yelp and jump slightly as a blush adorned her cheeks.

The fox mumbled to itself while it walked before sitting down in front of Raven again and a wolfish grin on its lips. "Okay! I like you little one. So hereby I evoke Law 4562345 #256.A §13625.678.A.F.G !" he knew he already owned her soul, but he didn't want the underlings in the underworld bitching about official filing, and documents, and that other such nonsense he really should have paid more attention to the past few centuries.

All present stood there unable to figure out what the fox just said.

"Uhm... come again dude?," mumbled BB while scratching the back of his head.

The fox tilted its head backwards, giving them all a toothy grin. "Instead of taking her soul back home... I will be taking her as my mate!"

No one said a word.

All just stood frozen in place, eyes wide and jaws slack.

Raven was routed to the spot like a statue, her own eyes wide.

"N-n-n-no WAY! NO WAY! My Lord forgive my reaction but surely you understand how unconventional such a thing wold be. I mean this would be bestiality, no offense to your tastes of course.'' Raven knew how cruel some greater demons could be if they felt slighted. She couldn't even began to imagine what he would do to her if he felt her words were an insult to him.

BB just snapped his fingers, "DAMN! There was a reason why she was so cold to me."

The furry creature in question dropped its head and ears, storm clouds gathering above its head and letting down a waterfall of sad rain.

But suddenly its whole body went stiff, its head snapped up and a light bulb could be seen next to its head suddenly glowing brightly. "Alright! If the fur is the issue that can easily be solved!"

A cloud of smoke exploded from the fox and there was a strange 'puff' sound in the air. It took a moment but then the smoke cleared away.

The three male Titans could only stare with a zombie like gaze and wide eyes.

Starfire had hearts in her eyes, was drooling like crazy and simply looking like a love-struck idiot.

Raven had equally wide eyes but a small blush colored her pale cheeks.

Before Raven stood one fine specimen of male flesh. Tall and muscled, with a lean frame and sun-tanned skin stood a guy before her, sun-kissed blond hair with red tips. Two triangular ears sat in the unruly blond mass that twitched cutely in all directions. His face was simply handsome, angular and soft features mixing perfectly. Whisker like lines on each cheek and two canine teeth lapping over his lower lips gave him a feral appearance.

His torso was uncovered by clothes and revealed smooth skin, rippling muscles that seemed to me made of stone as well as more of that delicious skin. Baggy cargo shorts hang from his hips, being dangerously low and teasing. Nine fluffy tails fanned out behind him, waving lazily in a non-existent breeze. Clawed hands rested on his hips, displaying muscled abs perfectly in the sun. Strong legs that ended in sandal-covered feet gave a somewhat strand-guy-look.

The most enthralling feature though were his eyes: sparkling with mirth and teasing were two bright orbs, one of a deep blue clearer than the sky and the other a pure red like fresh blood.

"See? Just a bit of fur on the tails but they won't be the active parts if that is the issue!" The voice of the demon was jovial and bright, strangely contradicting to the booming voice he had just used before.

A new blush colored Raven's cheeks as he so freely spoke of... THAT... She swiftly pulled up her hood to cast her face into shadows.

But the male would have none of it. In a split second her had her scoped up in his strong arms, her hood and cape simply gone.

"Now now; I can't have my little sexy thing of a mate hide herself!"

The blush on Raven's face reached inhuman proportions. Her arms had instinctively gone around his neck to steady herself and it was a good thing.

Before she could react the male had dropped her on her feet again and spun her around. She stood back to front with him, one of his arms over her stomach and pulling her flush against him. The other one had boldly gone north and cupped one of her breasts through her leotard and squeezing the soft mound for good measure.

If that was not bad enough he had his face buried in the crock of her neck, nibbling on her shoulder, neck and soon on her pulse.

Her eyes closed and moan made its way from the depths of her throat. Her hands reach behind her and around his neck as she arched her chest into his hand and tilt her head, baring her throat to him.

"R-r-a-a-a-v-en," stammered Robin as her saw the normally reserved and uptight half-breed let herself be felt up by a complete stranger... in brought daylight... in the middle of a street... with her teammates watching...

The clawed hand of the male holding her stomach softly scratched over the area, digging a deep cut into the cloth covering her stomach but without harming the skin below. A second later and the hand was UNDER the clothe, traveling south swiftly and soon cupping her sex. Fingers lazily stroke her outer lips and she felt the heat pull in her stomach and rose to her cheeks. But she did not stop him.

At the side the other Titans could only stare dumbstruck at the unfolding scene. The Lords' other hand had cut Raven's top to ribbons, baring perky breasts to anyone who would bother to look. His claws were squeezing a dark grey nipple that hardened in a matter of seconds while the other nails left slightly red scratching marks on the pale skin.

Raven's mind was in jumbled pieces now. The unknown pleasure that was racing through her whole body overrode every ounce of common sense she had and all she could do was given in and let herself we blown away.

Cyborg would never admit it to anyone but he was burning the very image before him in his human brain and in about 200 copies on his hard drive. Hey, he may be a cyborg but he was still a teenage male! Besides, this was fucking RAVEN getting the nasty on in the middle of the street.

A scream tore from deep withing Raven as the male inserted the first finger into her by now dripping wet folds while his thumb kept circling her clit. Her eyes opened wide, with a far away gaze staring skyward. She was panting heavily, a string of saliva running down her chin.

The male grinned against her skin as sharp teeth teased the soft skin. 'Receptive little vixen.'

Twisting the finger that was exploring her folds somewhat he soon found the very spot that had her cumming right on the spot, screaming a wordless howl up into the sky while her love juices flowed out of her pussy, soaking the remains of her leotard and running down her legs.

Panting badly Raven's body went slack in his arms, brain still riding high. She barely registered the dark chuckle that came from the man behind her.

The Lord give the spot on Raven's neck a last strong suck before leaving the reddened skin and slowly observing his handiwork. That was sure to leave a mark for a good while.

Turning his head to the frozen peanut gallery he gave them a fanged wolfish grin. "I guess introduction are in order: I am known as One of All. I also go by Kyuubi no Yoko Lord of Hells, the fox sage, but my original human name is Uzumaki Naruto.'' he said as he fondly looked down at the semi-conscious Raven. ''You'll have to forgive my impulsiveness and boldness. If I'm remembering correctly you living mortals, especially humans are sexually repressed or if you're not you don't find such public displays appropriate. Then again in my wistful youth I would have had your reactions as well.'' he remarked. ''The amount of power I placed into killing Trigon and reverting his damage has left me drained. If you would all be so gracious as to let me stay in your dwellings, seeing as I saved your lives and all.'' Starfire was still off in Lalala-Land and the three boys could only dumbly point behind them at the Tower. ''And my Summoner's room? It's impressive that anyone could summon me let alone stay conscious for the amount of power expenditure it would take. "Rooms got name plates," muttered Cyborg, still making sure to hide several copies of his current visual recordings for 'future reference'.

Naruto gave them a swift salute before he vanished in a large torrent of flames.

Naruto gently placed the unconscious Raven on her bed. The room was as dark as expected of a black magic user and demoness. ''So dreary,'' he mumbled to himself with a sigh as he snapped his fingers and parted the curtains. He turned over to Raven who was softly breathing and still in quite the daze. ''It's time I go acquaint myself with your...friends.'' he said as he teleported outside in a swirl of flames startling Raven's team mates who were trying to act inauspicious and not like they were spying. ''Hello there my new best buddies. I think we should all get to know each other don't you?'' he asked with a cheerful grin. It was suffice to say that shit for the Titans had just gotten extremely weird.

0

Chapter End

0

Thank you original author for allowing me to adopt this. So yeah, this story is just the excuse I'm looking for to use some original villain characters I've been working on and to develop them. Kept most of the author's original stuff, but you already know I'm going to go and beyond like I always do. And for people who think I'm going to forget my old stories with all these new ones. My updates of Spirit Warriors and Outlaw Kitsune say go to hell and you were wrong.


	2. A Trip Into Nevermore Part 1

Raven and Kyuubi  
>0<br>Naruto x Raven  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>Nelo Akuma has given me permission to make an adaption of the Lord and Raven. Why do I keep making stories? Because I want to have something for everyone and what other way then doing various fandoms, pairings, and going with ideas no one will touch upon? Well here we are good people, enjoy another Naruto x Raven story that isn't full of angst. (Let's face it. Either these crossovers are badly written or so full of angst you choke yourself or are hardly updated. *Not mine of course ;)* So yeah, enjoy a story that while like others it has its dark and sad moments it doesn't have enough despair to where you want to kill yourself.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

Naruto had a lot of fun toying with the humans, and well alien. The spiky haired one seemed to be so damn suspicious and edgy around him. All he knew was he was going to enjoy his stay with his cute little mate. She had a large pair of breasts for her age, not to mention hips as wide as her shoulders. Her slender form and ashen skin was quite exotic as well. Not to mention her deep and sultry, but still very feminine voice sounded delicious in his ears. Right now though his sexy mate was resting on top of him, her head resting on his chest as he stroke her hair. A few of his tails caressing her legs as he inhaled her scent.

Raven groaned and twitched when his tail rubbed against her thigh. Raven opened her eyes, and saw the playfully face of the King of demons. ''Morning Raven. How are you this morning?''

''Good,'' she answered, shying away as her face heated up. She was not used to such intimate contact at all. She squealed as he began suckling her neck and rubbing her hips. ''M-My lord.''

''Only when I'm dominating you or we're around others my little bird. I rather you call me Naruto when were in private.'' he purred as he flipped them over and continued nibbling at he neck.

Raven moaned, her hands ran through the whisker as her instincts began to take over. He purred in content and she couldn't help but smile at his antics.

''My L...I mean Naruto. I was hoping we could take a trip into my mind and that you could meet with my emotions.'' she said as his fuzzy tails continued to caress her legs. The demon looked thoughtful for a moment and removed his arms as he sat up, resulting in Raven straddling his laps.

''That's interesting,'' he said as he pressed her for more information. He was curious about these emotions with Raven, his only encounter with a manifestation of a subconscious emotion was Yami Naruto. Removing herself from his lap much to his displeasure Raven brought forward a mirror.

''This is the mirror to the domain known as Ravenmore. It's a separate dimension formed in my mind outside the normal realm of time and space. The personifications of my emotions live here and help me keep in control of my power.'' she said as she began to channel her power into it. Granting him entry the two of them were ported into the alternate dimension. The trip through nearly left Naruto breathless. He found himself standing in a field of flowers as he looked up over head at the starry night. The faint noises of carnival music could be heard in the background causing his ears to twitch.

''Hiya foxy-man!" Naruto found himself tackled by an unknown force. If it wasn't for the fact he was forewarned where he was going he would have most likely attacked said person. The person was a raven, clad in a pink cloak and a rather adorable smile on her face. ''Are you here to play with me?''

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. The pink clad emotion was adorable, like a hyperactive little sister. ''Of course little one. What emotion are you?'' he only needed one guess but he wanted to be sure.

''Happy!'' she burst out into a fit of giggles.

''Well Happy I'm Happy to meet you.'' he said as she broke out into a larger fit of giggles. ''I appear to have lost Raven. Can you take me where the others are?''

''Okay, but you'll play with me right?'' she asked while doing cartwheels. "So wanna play hide and seek?"

''Later,'' he chuckled. Happy grabbed Naruto's hand and began leading him away, skipping merrily. They soon exited the filled of flowers and carnival music and came across a large building designed like a library.

''So who lives here?'' he asked, only for a Raven clad in yellow and wearing large circular glasses to appear.

''I can answer your inquiry,'' the yellow clad Raven spoke. ''I am Knowledge.'' she answered him.

Naruto greeted her with a friendly smile. He was curious on how that Knowledge itself could be personified as an emotion but he decided he could worry about things like that later. ''Well Knowledge do you know where Raven is?''

''She is most likely in Affection's realm. It's where she feels her most calm. Follow me.'' she said as she led him down a long hallway and opened a door. Steps began to materialize out of black energy as they entered another building modeled after a museum. Naruto looked in awe as he saw several pictures, several of their team mates but many of a woman who looked like an older version of Raven. Finally he came to a stop in a room where Raven was conversing with a lavender clad emotion. ''There you are.'' he said as they both looked up.

''Naruto, our lord, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face,'' she greeted him with a warm. ''I'm affection.'' she said as she rubbed his cheek. ''I look forward to getting to know you.''

''I look forward to getting to know you as well,'' the demon king said as he stroked her cheek with one of his tails before turning to original Raven. '''I take it we will be heading somewhere else?'' he asked as she nodded.

''Indeed,'' she began. ''Affection's domain is the closet to the center point of realms where we will all be gathering.'' she said as she walked over to him and grasp her hands. Speaking a soft chant she and Naruto were cocooned in her power and teleported to a platform along with the other emotions who appeared in bleachers. Colors of Red, Orange, Green, Grey, Brown, and a few others were appearing. Naruto watched in interest as Raven stepped forward to converse with her emotions.

''I have gathered you all here for an announcement pertaining to the Naruto...our lord and future, Mate.'' her cheeks flared up, an action mirrored by several of her emotions as the more crass of them made some cat calls and cheers. ''Trigon is dead..'' now that one brought about massive cheers. ''As a result the restrictions I placed on you are going to be removed.'' an explosion of chatter was the result of the announcement as it took Raven a few moments to calm down her counterparts. Naruto watched with apt attention as the conversation came to a close. Once it was finally finished the emotions began to clamoring around the blond. Suffice to say it was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
